Primeros recuerdos
by Deidara-sasuka
Summary: La inocencia del pequeño Deidara le salvará de una muerte segura.Junto a su amigo Sasori,descubrirá la crueldad del mundo ninja.Madurando con el tiempo,su destino esta marcado."Dana,siempre te he querido,y nunca te he guardado rencor..."
1. Primeros recuerdos

N/A:

Hola a todos ^^ este es mi primer fanfic,espero que os guste,tengo planeado hacerlo en 3 o 4 capitulos XD. Ante todo quiero avisar de que seguro tendrá faltas de ortografia,pero es que no lo puedo evitar XD. La historia es un AU pero sigue situandose dentro del anime de naruto, lo que pasa es que los personajes y el tiempo actuan de otra forma (no se si esto estaria incluido en AU, soy demasiado novata ^^U).  
Se lo quiero dedicar a mis dannas, que me divierto mucho con ellas.

* * *

Silencio.

Es todo lo que quedaba tras la batalla.

Una nación entera había sucumbido al poder de un solo hombre. Una máquina de matar perfecta.

La luna llena iluminaba la brillante sangre que cubría el suelo, las paredes, los cuerpos inertes y amputados. Aquella imagen le era gloriosa. Gracias al fruto de sus manos, había conseguido una hazaña que se recordaría durante siglos.

Altivo, fue recorriendo lo que era ahora sus dominios. Todo era perfecto, hasta que un pequeño detalle llamo su atención. Un sollozo se oía en la lejanía.

-Vaya, juraría que había acabado con todos. Bueno, eso tiene remedio.

Siguiendo el sonido, llegó hasta una casa medio demolida. De un golpe abrió de par en par la puerta, dejando que la luz de la luna penetrase en su interior.

En medio de la sala, se encontraban 2 cadáveres descuartizados. Entre ellos, un niño sujetaba un osito de peluche.

-Asique eras tú el que perturbaba el esplendido silencio de la conquista. Supongo que esos son tus padres. No deberías llorar por ellos, pronto os reuniréis.

Rápidamente dos marionetas salieron de la oscuridad atacando por sorpresa al indefenso niño, pero justo antes de clavar sus mortíferas armas en su piel, quedaron paralizadas.

Aquel niño no lloraba de miedo, ni siquiera se movió para intentar defenderse. Estaba sentado, tranquilo, mirando fijamente al despiadado asesino. Sonriente.

-De qué demonios te ríes? Acaso no me tienes miedo?

-Tú pelo hace juego con la sangre. Y brilla por la luna.

Aquella respuesta le desconcertó. Cualquier ser consciente de su situación habría suplicado por su vida cayendo en la más profunda desesperación. Pero aquel niño no le temía. Una extraña curiosidad lleno su mente. Guardando las armas, se apartó de la puerta, saliendo de la casa.

-Ven. Sal a la calle para que te pueda ver mejor.

Poniéndose de pie, y arrastrando su osito de peluche, esquivó los cuerpos para salir de aquella casa. No mostró en ningún momento miedo hacia él, o hacia la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Solo se limitó a obedecer, parándose junto a él. Sonriente.

Iluminado por la luz, Sasori pudo observar aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Era un niño de piel blanca, esbelta y fina. Sus cabellos manchados por la sangre, eran rubios como la luz del sol. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron sus brillantes ojos. Inmensamente azules. Inmensamente inocentes.

-Cuántos años tienes?

-6 años.

-Cómo te llamas? Lo sabes?

-Sí. Me llamo Deidara. Y tú?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la inexpresiva cara de Sasori. Rápidamente atacó al muchacho de nuevo, pero este siguió sin moverse.

No llegó a tocarle. Permaneció sujetando su peluche. Sonriente.

-Por qué no me tienes miedo?

- No lo sé.

Una marioneta levantó al pequeño niño. Agarrándolo como si se tratase de un saco, lo colocó en sus hombros. Sasori siguió patrullando el pueblo sin decir nada. Miraba de vez en cuando al joven Deidara, para ver si por fin sentía miedo. Estaba observando los cadáveres de sus vecinos y de sus antiguos amigos.

Tranquilo, agarrando de la pata a su osito de peluche. Sonriente.

Al día siguiente.

-Pero estas loco o qué? Esto no es un juego, y mucho menos un sitio donde cuidar de un bebé!

-No lo tienes que cuidar, solo no le pegues si le ves por ahí andando, ahora es mi nuevo juguete.

-Já. Espero que te canses de él cuanto antes. Solo nos retrasará en nuestras misiones. En qué demonios estarías pensando anoche. Debiste matarlo junto a los demás.

-Orochimaru, déjalo. No me importa que Sasori lo tenga. Es tan solo un capricho. Cuando se canse de él podrás experimentar con un nuevo sujeto. Míralo más como una inversión.

-Pero! Aaahh, hacer lo que queráis, a mí ya no me importa.

Marchándose de la sala, Sasori agradeció al líder el permitirle esa tontería. No tenía otro nombre.

Cuando entró en su taller, el pequeño Deidara estaba dormido en su diván, abrazando tiernamente el osito. Sonriente.

Sasori comenzó a trabajar en sus marionetas perdiendo la loción del tiempo.

El Pequeño rubio, se incorporó quedándose sentado, mientras se frotaba sus ojos llenos de legañas. Bostezando, empezó a mirar la habitación donde había pasado la noche. Era un lugar muy oscuro. Solo unas velas iluminaban una mesa. Por todas partes, miles de ojos le devolvían la mirada al despeluchado rubio. Más cuerpos inertes.

Realmente a Sasori le encantaban, pero el joven Deidara no lo entendería hasta pasados muchos años.

Deslizándose hasta tocar el suelo con sus pequeños pies, Deidara caminó hacia la iluminada mesa. Cuando llegó, permaneció quieto, con la cabeza elevada, observando curioso el impasible movimiento de su nuevo amigo. Sonriente.

Tras unos minutos, sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda. Jalando de la larga capa, sacó de su profunda concentración a Sasori.

-Tengo ganas de hacer pipi.

-Pos bien por ti, qué quieres? Un premio? No me distraigas, estoy con algo mucho más importante que tu propia vida niñato.

-Pero…tengo ganas de pipi.

-He dicho que no me molestes más! Sal de la habitación y a mano derecha encontrarás el baño!

-Gracias hum

Con su pequeño peluche, se encaminó hacia la salida del taller. Sasori quedo por un instante anonadado. Le había agradecido esa estupidez. Sin darle mayor importancia reanudó su minucioso trabajo.

Saliendo por la puerta entreabierta, descubrió un largo pasillo mucho más iluminado. Despacio pero firme, fue recorriéndolo a la vez que escuchaba varias conversaciones al final del todo.

Una puerta quedaba a la derecha, tal y como le habían indicado. Empujando con debilidad, consiguió entrar en el baño, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

No había nadie, así que dejando a Tedy, su osito de peluche, en el bidel, se dispuso a levantar la tapa del WC. Mientras hacía pipi, no paró de explorar sus alrededores. Cerró de nuevo la tapa e intentó tirar de la cadena. Esta estaba muy alta, por lo que escaló el retrete y tiró de ella.

Aliviado por fin, volvió a abrazar a Tedy y se quedó mirando la puerta. No podía abrirla. Necesitaba una silla. Por suerte, había una cesta donde el resto del equipo, dejaba la ropa sucia. Dándole la vuelta, pudo pararse encima y volver a abrir la puerta.

Asomando la cabecita, comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo. Correteando por él, se dirigió de nuevo al taller. No conocía ningún otro sitió al que volver. Al entrar, vio que nada había cambiado, todo seguía en su sitio. Sin perturbar a su nuevo amigo se volvió a colocar a su lado. Sonriente.

-Puedo ver qué haces?

-Para qué? Tu ínfima consciencia no entendería nada de lo que pudieras ver.

-Me puedes enseñar hum

Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no pudo evitar subirle a la mesa, tras ver su rostro. Esos ojos iluminados por la luz de las velas, ilusionados por descubrir que era lo que tanto le entretenía. Y su permanente sonrisa. Acaso nunca la perdería? Eran demasiado distintos, pero no podía evitar verse a sí mismo cuando aún era un niño humano.

-No toques nada ni me molestes, si lo haces te mataré, entiendes niñato?

-Sí hum!

No volvió a pronunciar palabra durante toda la mañana. Solo observaba feliz como poco a poco se construían las mortíferas marionetas de su compañero.

Silencio.

Pasaron las horas. Poco a poco un pequeño ruido iba aumentando en el taller. No estaba siendo producido por Sasori. Molesto, miró fijamente al niño. Su estomago no se callaba por mucho que le mirase mal. Suspirando, decidió tomarse un descanso.

Bajó de nuevo a Deidara al suelo.

-Ven mocoso. Me estas molestando con tu estúpida necesidad de comer. A ver si ha sobrado algo de los demás para ti.

Sasori caminó sin fijarse más en el pequeño Deidara. No le importaba si se perdía por la estancia mientras le seguía hasta la casi olvidada cocina para él.

Sin separarse mucho de su amigo peli-rojo, Deidara y Tedy miraban con los brillantes ojos todas las dependencias por las que iban pasando.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, trepó una de las sillas y se sentó en la mesa, hipnotizado por las acciones de su amigo. Sonriente.

Sasori no paraba de rebuscar en la nevera cualquier tipo de comida ya cocinada. Solo encontró medio filete empanado y media mandarina.

-"Esto bastará para un niño pequeño"

Sacándolo, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde lo depositó sin delicadeza alguna.

-Ala, come de una vez.

-Y los cubiertos?

Demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado. Es cierto que antaño los usaba. Si pudiese hincharse alguna vena de su cuerpo, sería la de la frente.

-Ten y come maldita sea!

-Guau! Como lo has hecho?

-El qué niñato?

-El que los cubiertos vengan solos hasta la mesa.

-Ncht, no han venido solos, los he cogido yo.

-Jejejeje.

-De qué te ríes? De mí? Se acabo, te mato.

-No, de ti no, contigo. Eres increíble. Yo no puedo hacer eso hum.

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Aquel niño realmente le sacaba de quicio y, a la vez, le agradaba.

Se sentó a su lado, observando cómo se llevaba pequeños trozos de comida a su boca. Le costaba manejar los cubiertos, pero aprendía rápido a moverlos correctamente. Quizás no era tan tonto como parecía. No era de una familia de ninjas, por lo que no estaba obligado a saber cuidarse por sí mismo, sin embargo, tampoco se comportaba como un crio. Era algo más maduro, demasiado tranquilo para solo tener 6 años. Sí sobrevivía, quizás con el tiempo le enseñase a defenderse.

-"En qué demonios estoy pensando? Me he debido romper la cabeza. Yo enseñar a esté? Para qué?"

Cuando terminó de comer, permaneció cayado, mirando a los inexpresivos ojos del peli-rojo. Sasori se perdía en esos azules ojos. Transmitían tanta tranquilidad, tanta inocencia, tanto calor.

-Bien, vuelve al taller mientras lavo los platos. Y no toques nada.

-Sí Sasori.

Empezó a recoger la mesa mientras el pequeño rubio corría en dirección al pasillo. Sonriente.

-Kukukuku, veo que has hecho buenas migas con el chiquillo, Akasuna no Sasori.

-Ncht, qué quieres? No me molestes, estoy ocupado.

-Nada, solo te venia a recordar que me tienes que ayudar con una investigación.

-Ya lo sé, iré cuando limpie esto.

-Te estaré esperando entonces en el laboratorio. No tardes demasiado kukuku.

No le hacía gracia que le hablase así. Aunque fuese su compañero no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Terminando en pocos minutos de lavar los cubiertos, se dirigió directamente al laboratorio. Se había olvidado de la pequeña pelusa que andaba suelta en su taller.

Deidara se sentó en el diván, esperando con impaciencia a que su amigo volviese y le aupase una vez más a la mesa. Al pasar media hora, vio que no volvería. Seguramente se había entretenido con otra cosa. Bajó del diván con Tedy y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cocina.

Ya no estaba allí. Una conversación a lo lejos llamó su atención. Creyendo que allí encontraría al peli-rojo, salió corriendo en su dirección.

Llegó hasta un gran salón. Dentro, había un grupo de personas, sentados alrededor de una mesa de cristal. Algunos hablaban, otros jugaban a las cartas y uno gritaba enfurecido.

-Seguro que has hecho trampas! Maldito hereje, no me creo que puedas volver a ganar!

-Hidan, siéntate y dame el dinero que te has apostado.

-Pero chicos, a qué estáis de acuerdo conmigo?, ha hecho trampas, lo sé!

-Dale su dinero de una vez, quiero seguir jugando.

-Tú cállate anchoa! No le pienso dar ni una sola moneda! Ha hecho trampas!

-Hola.

Todos se voltearon, extrañados de aquel saludo.

-Eh? Y quién cojones eres tú eh?

-Me llamo Deidara.

-Y a mí que me cue…gggg

Kakuzu estaba estrangulando a Hidan mientras cogía el dinero de su bolsillo. Tras contar que había cogido la suma de la apuesta, le lanzó contra la pared.

-Cof, cof…maldito… has usado al enano para que me distraiga!

- Un buen ninja debe estar siempre atento.

Sin hacer caso al alboroto que estaba montando la pareja, Deidara se acercó hasta la mesa. Miraba uno a uno buscando entre ellos a Sasori, aunque no lo encontró.

-Bueno, y qué hacemos con él? Se supone que ha descubierto nuestro escondite jejeje. Deberíamos matarlo.

-Eso sería un desperdicio, deja que me lo coma. _Me pido las manos y las mejillas. _Vale, yo me quedo con el corazón entonces.

-Esperad! Si lo vais a matar tiene que ser de una única forma. Hay que sacrificarle a Jashin. Así su alma será purificada.

-Eso sí que es una pérdida de tiempo. Dejádmelo a mí, si lo alquilamos seguro que ganamos mucho dinero. Conozco a mucha gente que pagaría bien por tener una noche a un niño como este.

-_Pero así no morirá, entonces me quedo sin cenar. _No eres el único. No estoy de acuerdo, prefiero que lo matemos _y luego nos lo comamos, _da igual si es sacrificado o no.

Mientras el grupo discutía que hacer con el joven rubio, Itachi lo recogió entre sus brazos y se lo llevó del salón.

En medio del pasillo.

-No creo que hayas descubierto la guarida por tus propios medios, dime, qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Sasori.

-Estará en el laboratorio con Orochimaru. De qué le conoces pequeño?

-Él es mi amigo.

-No lo creo, no tiene amigos. Y nunca los tendrá. Lástima, morirás entonces. Aunque no por las manos de los cazurros del salón. Ven, te llevaré a su taller. Tendrás que esperarle allí solo.

Los dos se dirigieron al taller, pero solo uno quedó encerrado dentro. Aburrido por no poder seguir explorando, Deidara empezó a jugar con su peluche.

Las horas pasaban y el pequeño niño de ojos azules se quedó dormido subido en el diván. Sonriente.

El experimento había sido todo un éxito. Cansado por estar trabajando tanto tiempo, Sasori volvió a su taller. Al abrir la puerta, por un instinto de supervivencia, no acabo con la vida del cansado rubio por poco. Una marioneta colgaba encima suya dispuesta a clavarle su espada envenenada. Había olvidado que tenía una nueva mascota. Cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en su mesa, trabajando para sus propios intereses.

Una tormenta se desató en plena madrugada, despertando al pequeño Deidara.

-Dana?

Deidara buscaba a su compañero. En sus cristalinos ojos se percibía un miedo que crecía alimentado por los poderosos truenos.

Asustado, agarra con fuerza su osito de peluche.

-Dana?

El silencio se adueña del lugar, y el pequeño Deidara se asusta cada vez más. Una sombra pasa por debajo de la puerta. Temeroso, se baja del diván y se esconde debajo de él. Apretando fuertemente el osito contras su minúsculo cuerpo, no encontraba a nadie en la sala, solo enormes muñecos que transmitían el olor de la muerte.

-Dana!..ven dana! Tengo miedo hum.

Tembloroso cierra los ojos rezando por que ningún monstruo venga a llevárselo. Durante todo el día, nadie había venido al cuarto a visitarle. Seguía escondido bajo el diván, aguardado por un alma cálida que le rescatase de aquel lugar.

El tiempo transcurría imparable. Definitivamente nadie vendría por él. Pero necesitaba con urgencia salir de esa habitación. Muy despacio, asomó primero su osito de peluche. Al ver que no le pasaba nada, se atrevió a salir de debajo del diván. Se quedo parado, abrazando con fuerza su osito mientras se rascaba el pie con el dedo gordo del otro.

No haba monstruos en la habitación. Acercándose a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no llegaba, necesitaba pararse en algo más alto. Buscó hasta que encontró una silla. Poco a poco fue empujándola hasta dejarla al lado de la puerta. Subiéndose a está con dificultad, consiguió agarrar el pomo y entornar la puerta. Rápidamente se bajó y se puso detrás de la silla, temeroso de que algo entrase ahora por la puerta y se lo llevase.

-No te preocupes Tedy, no te harán daño hum.

Volviendo a coger confianzas, el pequeño Deidara se acercó a la puerta, asomando levemente un ojito. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero no había nadie. Aparatando la silla, abrió por completo la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El pasillo era demasiado largo para recorrerlo él solo.

-Vienes conmigo Tedy?

El pequeño oso movió su cabeza afirmando.

Los dos juntos marcharon por el oscuro pasillo, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Finalmente llegaron hasta el salón.

No había nadie. Las paredes se llenaban de sombras proyectadas por los relámpagos de la tormenta. Deidara se asustaba cada vez más. Donde estaba su amigo? No podía encontrarle.

Espero sentado un rato en un sofá, solo, intentando tranquilizar sus miedos mientras hablaba a su osito.

La tormenta estaba perdiendo fuerza. Confiado en que todo pasaría en poco tiempo, el pequeño Deidara volvió a recorrer el pasillo, en dirección al taller, pero cuando llegó a está, no entró.

Y si un monstruo se había colado mientras él no estaba? decidió seguir caminando por el pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta.

Una vez que la alcanzó, se paró frente a ella. Reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía, Deidara se atrevió a llamar a la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc…

-Dana? tengo miedo...me abres la puerta?

Tenía miedo de regresar solo a su habitación, pero el sueño cerraba sus brillantes ojitos. Si su maestro no le abría la puerta, se dormiría hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con Tedy como único protector.

Mirando la infinidad del oscuro pasillo, volvió a llamar con fuerza.

Toc Toc Toc…

El sueño apremiaba, al igual que el temor de atraer algún monstruo con el sonido del golpeteo.

-Dana? estás ahí? tengo miedo...y también sueño. Podemos pasar Tedy y yo?

Ahora entendía porque nadie había ido a buscarle a su habitación. Su dana no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Se había marchado y no sabía a dónde ni cuándo volvería. Ya era muy tarde y aun no había vuelto. Se abría olvidado de su amigo rubio?

Nadie le abriría la puerta al pequeño Deidara. Debería retroceder solo hasta su habitación si quería dormir en algún lugar que conociese. Lentamente se dispuso a emprender el camino, con Tedy a su lado.

Sus pequeñas piernas le temblaban. No quería volver a su habitación. Finalmente se tumbó enfrente de la puerta, abrazando fuertemente a su osito de peluche. No pudo evitar quedarse dormido allí, solo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Listo, ahora si quiere reproducir el experimento tendrá que volverme a avisar. No me fió que maneje él solo todas estas cosas.

Sasori había vuelto al laboratorio. Sin Orochimaru presente, podía manipular todos los archivos de los experimentos a su favor.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelva si no quiero que algún sonámbulo me vea por acá.

Recorriendo todas las dependencias de la guarida, Sasori retornó a su taller. No llego a entrar, parándose en la puerta. Observaba un pequeño bulto en el suelo, cerca de la habitación de Itachi.

Se acercó lentamente. Cuando se paró enfrente, solo puedo suspirar enojado.

-Se puede saber que haces ahí tumbado enano?

-Eh?

-Deberías estar durmiendo en el taller. Qué haces fuera?

El pequeño Deidara se levantó rápidamente, abrazando una de las piernas de Sasori. Sonriente.

-Dana! Tenía miedo! Y te he estado buscando!

-A mí? Se puede saber para qué? Eres imbécil, anda, vuelve ahora mismo al taller.

-Vendrás conmigo hum?

-Claro, donde crees si no que pasare la noche? Para algo es mi cuarto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el pequeño Deidara abraza fuertemente a Tedy, mientras que con su otra mano, agarra fuertemente uno de los dedos de su amigo.

-"Desde cuando tiene tanta confianza el enano este conmigo? Se está convirtiendo en un estorbo"

Juntos volvieron a entrar en el taller.

Aupándolo hasta el diván, lo tumbó sobre él y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa. Ahora si podría seguir con su trabajo sin preocuparse por las mezquinas ideas de su compañero.

Deidara cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero el miedo volvía a su pequeño cuerpo.

-Dana?

-Ahora qué? No te tengo dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy trabajando? Es tarde, duérmete!

-No puedo. Tengo miedo hum.

-Antes cuando te deje si podías dormir. No ha cambiado nada, asique duérmete otra vez!

-Pero…Tengo miedo!

La sonrisa del pequeño Deidara se desvaneció. Temblaba como un flan al ver que ni si quiera su amigo le ayudaría.

Suspirando, Sasori se colocó a su lado.

Por fin había perdido esa estúpida sonrisa. Ahora que no la tenía, no se sentía mejor. Creyó que cuando ese pequeño niño se diese cuenta de que estaba solo, él sería feliz por su desdicha, pero no fue así. Solo pudo recordar lo grande que le parecía la cama de sus padres cuando estos murieron dejándole solo.

-"Realmente me he tenido que golpear la cabeza. Por qué estoy recordando todo esto?"

-Dana?

-No te acostumbres. Me quedaré sentado hasta que te duermas. Después seguiré con mi trabajo. Si mañana me vuelves a molestar te mataré.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó la cara del rubio. Rápidamente se abrazó a Sasori, acomodándose entre sus piernas y su pecho.

Su fino cuerpo entró en contacto directo con el núcleo de Sasori, provocándole un respingo.

-Dana? Estas bien hum?

-Maldito crio, ten cuidado con lo que haces!

-Lo siento.

-Anda, duérmete!

Era cálido. Su pequeño cuerpo desprendía una calidez infinita hacia su núcleo. Penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Un calor que hacia demasiados años que no sentía.

Era una sensación extraña, desagradable al principio. Le recordaba su parte humana. No había conseguido ser una completa marioneta. Pero a la vez le agradaba. Le hacía sentir vivo y completo.

Un simple abrazo, una simple caricia. Durante años estuvo anhelando que su abuela se lo diese, pero nunca llegó…al igual que sus padres.

Poco a poco el pequeño Deidara se fue durmiendo en sus brazos, apoyando su cara en el núcleo. Sonriente.

-Pequeño niñato.

Susurró al tiempo que se tumbaba para que estuviese más cómodo, sin apartar su núcleo de él. Una vez más la eternidad pasaba por su mente. Quería parar el tiempo en ese instante.

Desde entonces, todas las noches "dormía" con su pequeña mascota, soñando que por una vez, él también era pequeño. Era querido por los suyos.

Todo era perfecto en aquella sala, en la más profunda oscuridad y envueltos por el silencio.


	2. Nunca te olvidare

N/A.

Bueno, aqui esta completa la segunda parte. No se si os continuará gustando, yo espero que si. Como siempre, habrá faltas de ortografia, lo siento mucho XD. el tercer capitulo tardaré algo más de tiempo en escribirlo, ya que me voy unos dias con mis danas, itachi, kakuzu y un nuevo grupo de akatsuki XD. prometo tener el capitulo lo antes posible!

Una vez más se lo dedico a mi dana original (kiwi) y a mi nidana, o al dana qdel pasado que ahora me cuida ( mattdreams). sobre todo a este último que me está soportando y enseñando como usar la paguina para añadir capitulos y demas cosas ^^U.

Bueno, no hablo más XD, comentadme lo que querais, y si quereis aportar alguna nueva forma para mejorar mis fics estoy encantada de escucharos ^^. Gracias por leerme!

* * *

Silencio.

Eso es lo que había perdido hace 3 años.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules había crecido en la guarida. Al principio no daba mucha guerra. Pero sin poder evitarlo se habían sumado pequeñas responsabilidades día a día. No eran muchas, pero le molestaba tener que hacerlas. Comprar nueva ropa, responder a sus preguntas, comprar más ropa, responder a más preguntas...

-Vale a lo mejor no es tanto, pero no puedes hacerlo tú?

-Es tu mascota Sasori, no lo pienso cuidar por ti.

-Pero tú eres una chica, seguro que puedes hacer de madre de vez en cuando.

Nunca más volvió a molestar a Konan. Aquella conversación provocó tal ira en esa mujer que todo Akatsuki pagó las consecuencias. Entre todos cuidarían al pequeño Deidara y se encargarían de sus propias habitaciones. Se había acabado eso de tener una sirvienta en el grupo.

-Buenos días gente! Que hay hoy para desayunar hum?

-Nada….te lo vas a hacer tú solito…así no tendremos que cocinar para ti. Quién le enseña?

-El que inventa experimenta.

-AAA, eso no vale Kakuzu! Yo solo he dicho lo que todo el grupo piensa.

-Como siempre.

-¿? Algún problema eh?

-Yo me encargo kukuku.

-Gracias tío Orochi.

El resto del grupo siguió desayunando, ajeno a las lecciones de Orochimaru.

-De nada pequeño, ya me pagarás algún día estos pequeños favores.

-No tengo dinero, asique dudo que te lo pueda pagar tío.

-Ya se verá, ahora atiende para que la próxima vez puedas hacerlo tú kukuku.

Deidara aprendía rápido. Su mente era como una esponja y absorbía todos los conocimientos nuevos que pudiese.

Con el desayuno ya preparado, se sentó en la mesa junto al resto del grupo. Él ya era uno más en esa organización, aunque muchos de sus miembros aun no le aceptaban como tal.

-He pequeño, no te sientes ahí. Ese sitio está reservado.

-Para quién? Ya estamos todos en la mesa.

-Para el aire, asique bájate.

-Kukuku, veo que no soportas a los niños pequeños Kisame.

- Y por qué debería? Son una debilidad, y encima este es un desagradecido.

-No lo soy hum!

-Está bien Deidara, no te enfades. Ven, siéntate a mi lado kukuku.

De mala gana, el joven Deidara se sentó a su lado. No pronunció palabra mientras desayunaba, deseando acabar cuanto antes y volver junto a su maestro.

Casi atragantado con la tostada, Deidara se levantó dejando los platos en el fregadero, dispuesto a marcharse al taller. Sonriente.

-Enano, tienes que lavarlos primero! Maldito hereje.

-No se puede ser hereje por no lavar los platos hum.

-Pero si por no rezar a Jashin! Mequetrefe! Imbécil! Mocoso! Inútil! Piojo…ggg.

Una vez más Kakuzu estrangulaba a Hidan, mientras continuaba apaciguadamente con su desayuno.

Sin hacer caso, el rubio corrió hasta el taller, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.

-Niñato! No hagas tanto ruido! Como quieres que te lo diga! Me estás hartando!

-No es mi culpa, estaba escapando de Hidan hum.

-Pues córtale la cabeza, así no podrá correr detrás de ti….y a mí no me molestarás!

-Está bien, pero si luego viene a pegarme será tú culpa hum.

-A mi no me hables así, tenme respeto niñato. Y además, sería tu culpa por no correr lo suficiente.

-Si danna. Sigues con Hiruko?

-Sí, estoy diseñando un nuevo mecanismo en su brazo, para poder lanzar más agujas envenenadas y…a ti qué te importa!

-Jijiji, nada.

Sacando una caja de debajo del diván, el joven Deidara empieza a moldear un trozo de arcilla. Sonriente.

Aquella sustancia le encantaba. Suave y blanda cuando esta húmeda, podía esculpir todo lo que quisiese en ella. Cuando se secaba era dura y lisa, perfecta para exhibir su obra de arte en algún estante de la habitación. Cada vez se le daba mejor, no como el difícil y minucioso tallado de la madera. Él nunca podría hacer marionetas como su maestro.

-No, no me digas que ya estás con esa basura.

-No es basura, es arte!

-Niñato! Eso no es arte! El arte debe ser eterno, y tus estúpidos moldeados se rompen con facilidad!

-Pues tus marionetas también se rompen.

-Sí, por tu culpa. Si no te subieses a la estantería para colocar esa basura no se caerían contra el suelo.

- Entonces constrúyeme una escalera para que no tenga que trepar hum!

-Háztela tú mocoso! Si tienes tiempo para andar jugando con eso, puedes hacer algo útil y crear una a tu gusto.

-No. Estoy ocupado con mi arte, gracias dana.

-Insisto en que si tienes tiempo lo aproveches con algo más útil que esa bazofia. Ven, vamos a entrenar.

-Pero si es muy pronto, aun no son las 10.

-Me da igual, ampliamos la clase de hoy.

Cogiéndole del brazo, Sasori lo arrastraba hasta las afueras del refugio.

Rodeados de un espeso bosque, Sasori continuó con su entrenamiento diario. Primero unas nociones teóricas sobre el arte del ninja. Después la puesta en práctica de lo aprendido. Todos los días eran iguales, Deidara ponía gran atención a la teoría pero a la hora de la práctica siempre tenía dificultades.

Primero, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero al menos se defendía. Lo mejor que hacia dentro de este ámbito era esquivar. Sasori siempre le atacaba con marionetas sin veneno, no quería tener que gastar después un antídoto en su torpe alumno.

-Vas mejorando, cada vez te mueves más rápido, pero aun no es suficiente niñato.

-Sí dana.

Segundo, batalla a distancia. Sin lugar a dudas, era lo que mejor se le daba. Su puntería era extraordinaria, capaz de acertar a un objetivo en movimiento a una distancia de 300 metros. Pocas veces fallaba, y esto enorgullecía a Sasori. Demostraba que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo enseñando a defenderse al joven Deidara.

La tercera parte consistía en controlar el chakra. Continuamente le hacía caminar por los árboles o por el agua. Las primeras veces no conseguía caminar de esta forma, pero poco a poco fue logrando un mayor control. Cuando moldeaba a la perfección su chakra, le hacía combinarlo con los sellos para crear nuevas técnicas de elemento Tierra.

-No, no, no! Lo haces mal! No son esos símbolos, y tienes que formarlos más rápido. El enemigo te matará si tardas tanto.

-Hago lo que puedo dana. Se me enredan los dedos y siempre me lio. No es mi culpa que sean tan difíciles.

-Una vez más.

-Hum.

Era nefasto para este tipo de tarea. Tendría que poner más empeño en su alumno si quería que los manejase decentemente algún día.

-No! Por última vez Dei, mira como coloco las manos.

-Sí, si me sé cómo poner las manos, pero me lio con el orden, no sé mover las manos tan rápido y me acabo golpeando o enredando.

-Está bien, una vez más. Mañana haremos sesión intensiva.

-Sí dana!

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Deidara se dejó caer extenuado en la hierba. Se sentía muy contento con su entrenamiento. Pasar todo el día con su maestro era lo mejor para él, aunque fuese de esa manera. Se tenía que esforzar mucho, pero estaba valiendo la pena. Su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil por el ejercicio. No podía moverse, aunque si le quedaba energías para un último movimiento. Sonreír.

-Anda, regresamos. Levántate.

-No puedo…no me responde mi cuerpo hum.

Cansado, y subido en la espalda de Sasori, era llevado hasta el taller.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Sasori lo dejó en el suelo. No quería que Hidan les viese así.

-Deberías educar a esa mata de pelo!

-Lávate primero la boca y mírate a un espejo. Si tienes algún problema con él, a mi no me hables. Vámonos Dei.

Hidan empezó a gritar y despotricar contra los dos, pero Sasori no perdería el tiempo con alguien inferior. Su paso era firme y decidido. Seguido de cerca por Deidara, llegaron hasta la puerta del taller. Antes de entrar, Sasori lanzó una bomba de humo hacia Hidan.

-QUÉEEE? Cof Cof….me las pagarás! Marioneta Cof de pacotilla. Reza lo que sepas porque voy a gkjjkfjjkdj.

No era capaz de pronunciar una palabra comprensible. Estaba convulsionando en el suelo.

-Jajaja, muy buena dana.

-Ten cuidado porque a ti también te habrá fichado en su venganza.

-No me importa, has visto que patético hum?

-Ya vale Dei, no hay que reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

Era mentira, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su inexpresivo rostro. Disfrutaba hacer de rabiar a cualquiera. Y Hidan era un objetivo muy fácil. El joven Deidara también disfrutaba con las peleas de Sasori. Ambos reían en el oscuro taller.

-Bueno, ya hemos tenido suficiente por ahora. Dei, siéntate ahí y cierra los ojos.

-Sí dana jeje.

Sasori sacó un pequeño objeto del cajón de la mesa. Tranquilamente, se sentó a su lado y apartó dulcemente los finos cabellos de su alumno. Enganchando el objeto a su cara, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Sonriente abrió los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños niñato.

-Para qué sirve?

-Si pulsas aquí, podrás ampliar tú visión agrandando las imágenes. Es algo así como una lupa muy sofisticada para que me puedas entender.

-Guau! Qué chulo! Muchas gracias dana.

Deidara salió corriendo hacia la ventana, levantando la persiana para poder probar su nuevo regalo. Observó el bosque, cada vez más lejos. Sonriente.

-Pensé que te sería útil. Así podrás mejorar tus técnicas de combate a larga distancia.

Estaba cambiando y lo sabía. Nunca antes había hecho regalos a nadie. Solo a su alumno. Pero no podría nunca admitirlo, debería seguir siendo el solitario y gruñón Akasuna no Sasori.

-"Nadie más que tú verá mi sonrisa. Solo tú que te has abierto por completo a mí, tienes este privilegio" Bueno, no pierdas el tiempo, el gas ya se habrá disipado. Ve a comer algo mientras prosigo con Hiruko.

-Está bien dana, muchas gracias hum!

Dándole antes un fuerte abrazo, Deidara sale corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando el convulsionante cuerpo de Hidan.

-Demasiadas confianzas tiene mi alumno. En fin, veamos cómo puedo mejorarte esto, mi querida marioneta.

Con los brazos extendidos como si fuese un avión, Deidara esquivaba a los miembros de Akatsuki que salían de la cocina. Ellos ya habían terminado de comer.

-Tendrás que hacerte tu propia comida, no ha sobrado mucho de lo nuestro.

-No importa, Tío Orochi me enseñó a cocinar. Ahora me hago algo hum.

- Qué es eso que asoma por debajo de tu flequillo?

- Es una super-lupa! Y con ella podré ver lo que quiera tío Itachi. Tú aun ves?

-Mmm…claro que sí, no estoy tan mal.

-Jijiji, de acuerdo, nos vemos luego hum.

Todos habían abandonado la cocina, menos Orochimaru. Esté se acercó al joven Deidara.

-Kukuku, se te ve muy contento.

-Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños y tengo un regalo.

-Asique hoy es tu cumpleaños. Vaya, si es cierto que este mismo día viniste empapado de sangre. Bueno, entonces que te parece si yo te doy también un regalo.

-Sí? Tienes algo para mí?

-Seguramente tenga algo en mi laboratorio que te pueda gustar. Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

-Pero, dana dice que no puedo entrar allí hum.

-No pasará nada, vienes conmigo no? yo te protegeré y seguro que no le importa si vas acompañado kukuku.

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa, tengo hambre.

Juntos bajaron hasta el laboratorio. Al principio Deidara tenía miedo de ese sitio. Había muchos más botes y mejunjes que en el taller de su dana. Metidos en frascos, no reconocía a ninguna de las criaturas que allí habitaban. Todo tenía un aspecto tenebroso y moribundo.

Agarrado de la mano de Orochimaru, el joven Deidara exploraba con reticencia aquel lugar.

-Aquí trabajáis los dos? No es un sitio muy agradable la verdad.

-A mí me gusta mucho este lugar. Juntos podemos descubrir cosas muy interesantes. Algún día tú también estarás aquí kukuku.

-No lo creo, a mí no me gusta investigar hum. Bueno, donde está mi regalo?

-Ahora mismo te lo doy, no te impacientes.

Orochimaru llevó al joven Deidara hasta el final del laboratorio.

Había poca luz, pero se podía ver fácilmente una camilla vacía. Aupándolo, lo sentó y empezó a quitarle la camiseta.

-Me vas a regalar una nueva?

-Mi regalo es especial Deidara. Tan especial que lo recordarás el resto de tu vida kukuku.

Prosiguió desnudando al inocente rubio, tirando al suelo sus prendas.

-Tío, así tengo frío hum.

-No te preocupes, entrarás en calor créeme.

En ese instante, empezó a lamer su pequeño cuello. Le agarró con fuerza de los brazos impidiendo que se defendiese por ese acto. Con su larga lengua, fue lamiendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo.

-No! Basta! No quiero tu regalo, déjame ir hum!

Ya era demasiado tarde, y por mucho que gritase, nadie acudiría a salvarlo. Estaba a merced de la sucia y perversa mente de Orochimaru. Sin remordimientos acabó con la inocencia del muchacho, como la vil serpiente que era.

-No ha estado mal. Me he sentido más prieto de lo que esperaba kukuku. Ya puedes irte, pero recuerda que esto será nuestro secreto, al menos claro, que prefieras morir enano.

Tembloroso y dolido, el joven Deidara se marcha lentamente mientras una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejaba en la pálida cara de Orochimaru.

Nunca más volvería a bajar al laboratorio y mucho menos se acercaría a su tío. Deseaba llorar en ese instante, pero si alguien le veía podría enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Por fin llegó a la cocina. No tenía ganas de comer. Estaba revuelto, pero necesitaba quitarse el mal sabor. Husmeando en la nevera encontró un poco de leche. Cerró la nevera sin cogerla, le daba asco tan solo mirarla.

-Te estás tardando demasiado niñato. Ven, el líder ha convocado una reunión. Tienes que quedarte en el taller.

Frotándose los ojos, asintió y se colocó al lado de su maestro. Sonriente.

No pronunció ninguna palabra por el camino. Era extraño, normalmente ya habría soltado alguna tontería. No sabía que era, pero algo no iba bien con su alumno.

-Ven.

Aupándolo hasta la mesa, Sasori empezó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban acuosos. Suspirando, apartó el flequillo de su cara.

-Qué ha pasado? Te has encontrado con Hidan?

-No.

-Entonces?

-Nada.

-Nada. No tienes nada más que decirme?

-No.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo enano, asique dime que te ocurre o me voy a la reunión.

- Yo…yo…no me pasa nada.

Mentía, pero por alguna razón no quería decírselo. Qué le estaría ocultando?

Enfadado por su silencio, Sasori lo zarandeo, provocando que gritase de dolor.

-No seas tan exagerado niñato, apenas te he hecho nada!

-Para! No me toques!

-Qué no te toque? Dime ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando o te mató.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. El fino escudo que había creado se rompió tan fácilmente como su arte.

-Tío Orochi…me…ha prohibido que te lo diga. Él…me…me ha…

Su fina voz se quebró al tiempo que terminaba la frase.

Lentamente Sasori levantó su camisa descubriendo los arañazos y mordeduras de su cuerpo. La ira recorría su artificial cuerpo. Como se atrevía a tocar a su alumno de esta forma. No tenía ningún derecho.

Colocando a Deidara en el diván, le susurró.

-No te preocupes Dei. Haré que lo page. Nadie toca mis cosas sin mi permiso. Espérame aquí, cerraré con llave para que nadie entre, te lo prometo.

-No! No se lo digas, me matará si se entera que lo sabes!

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, esa sucia serpiente debe saber quién manda en este grupo.

-Pero!

Posando su mano en la cabellera rubia, le despeluchó al tiempo que formaba una leve sonrisa.

Debía acudir a la reunión. Allí podría cantarle las cuarenta a Orochimaru si decía algo irritante. Y si no, a la salida, fijo acabaría con su estúpida risa.

-Aguanta como un valiente. Como yo te he enseñado, no tardaré mucho Dei.

Tembloroso, asiente lentamente mientras se tumba de costado en el diván. Confiaba en su amigo. Siempre lo había hecho, por qué iba a ser distinto esta vez? Más que nunca le necesitaba.

Lentamente cerró la puerta de su taller, mirando por última vez el rostro de su alumno. Se esforzaba por mostrarle una leve sonrisa a pesar el dolor que tendría en su pequeño cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas pagaría por lo que había hecho. Con paso apresurado, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

Todos estaban en sus correspondientes sitios. Incluso su ahora aberrado compañero. Cuando Sasori tomó asiento, el líder empezó a explicarles el motivo de la reunión. Debían empezar a capturar a los jinchurikis, para ello recorrerían los distintos países.

Sasori no escuchó nada más de aquella reunión. Solo tenía ojos y oídos para su compañero, pensando de qué forma podría arrinconarlo. La verdad es que no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acosado por las miradas de Sasori. Comprendió rápidamente que el pequeño muchacho había cantado.

-Y eso es todo. Alguna pregunta?

-Yo no entiendo para qué demonios queremos a esos bichos. Este plan es una mierda líder, y tú un imbécil.

-Nadie tiene algo que decir?

-Y me ignora…bua, mientras pueda seguir haciendo sacrificios supongo que es suficiente. Cómo pedir más a una organización tan cutre?

-Hidan cállate!

-Qué te ocurre Sasori, te encuentro más ausente de lo normal en esta reunión kukuku.

-¡! Sabes perfectamente que me ocurre.

-Basta, no quiero peleas. Hidan siento que no entiendas el cometido tan importante que lleváis sobre vuestras espaldas. Sasori, qué te ocurre?

-"Si saco el tema delante del líder, seguramente no pueda atacar después a Orochimaru. Debo mantener las apariencias como siempre"

-Dice que sé lo que le pasa, quizás tenga que ver con la pequeña reunión que he tenido hace un momento con el joven Deidara kukuku.

-"Maldita serpiente! Se me ha adelantado. Eres muy listo escudándote tras el líder"

-Es eso lo qué te esta rondando por la cabeza Sasori? Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Nada que deba distraeros líder.

-No, está bien. Contadme que ocurre. Me gusta que mi grupo esté lo mas unido posible y si para ello puedo ayudar no será ninguna distracción.

-Verás, antes de subir a la reunión he disfrutado del cuerpo del rubio y creo que eso le ha molestado a mi compañero, aunque no entiendo por qué, la verdad.

-Entiendo.

-Cómo que entiendes? Y te parece normal? Orochimaru no tenía derecho a tocarle. No es su juguete, si no el mío.

-Entonces deberías haber cuidado mejor de tu mascota. Además, ya te ha durado mucho tiempo tu capricho. Y como bien dije en su día, es él quién lo heredará cuando te canses de jugar Sasori.

-Sí, pero aun no me he cansado. Exijo que me page lo que ha hecho.

-No. Yo no veo que haya hecho nada malo. Solo está empezando a tomar posesión de lo que es suyo Sasori. Tienes que aceptar que ese niño debe acabar como un experimento más. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será para todos.

Pronunciando esto último, toda la organización fue abandonando lentamente la sala. Todos pensaban que la cosa no quedaría así, pero la palabra del líder tenía que prevalecer por encima de todo.

-Puede que hoy te hayas librado, pero ten por seguro que obtendré mi venganza Orochimaru.

-Estaré esperándote Sasori, pero mientras tanto disfrutaré de la nueva compañía de aquel adorable joven de dorados cabellos kukuku.

-Ni se te ocurra!

-Entonces date prisa en encontrar una solución al problema kukuku.

Victorioso, Orochimaru dejó solo al peli-rojo en la sala. Sabía que tarde o temprano el conflicto llegaría, pero mientras eso no aconteciese, disfrutaría haciendo de rabiar a su compañero.

-No puedo permitirlo. Dei no aguantará una segunda vez. Ni yo tampoco lo soportaría. Debo alejarlo de él. Sea como sea.

Furioso, emprendió el camino de regreso a su taller, parándose enfrente de la puerta.

-Serénate, Dei te necesita, ha estado solo todo este tiempo. Debes comportarte.

Un leve chasquido sonó, abriéndose poco a poco la puerta. Asomando la cabeza comprobó que seguía en el taller, sano y salvo.

-Dana?...dana!

Saltando del diván, corrió hasta su preciado amigo dejándose caer por completo en sus brazos.

Sasori le agarró fuertemente, mientras acariciaba su larga melena. Juntos volvieron a sentarse en el diván, sentándolo encima suya.

-No! Dana…no.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada Dei.

Rápidamente le sentó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazar su pequeño cuerpo.

-Todo está arreglado. No volverás a ver a Orochimaru. Tranquilízate.

-Gracias, pero, seguro no me matará? Ni volverá a hacerme eso?

-No. Te lo juro por mi arte Dei, nunca lo permitiré.

Sintiéndose protegido, el joven Deidara se abrazó a su maestro, hundiendo su rubia cabeza en su núcleo.

Poco a poco, Sasori consiguió que ambos cuerpos descansasen tumbados. Sujetaba con ternura el tembloroso cuerpo de su alumno, aun atormentado por los sucesos.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el joven Deidara se quedó dormido abrazando a su compañero. De vez en cuando se oían sollozos.

-Está decidido. Es por su bien. Dei…despierta…Dei…

Su voz era suave. Entre abriendo los ojos el joven Deidara levantó la cabeza para buscar el brillo de las velas en los ojos de su preciado amigo.

-Dei. Ven, tenemos que irnos.

-Eh? A dónde? Tengo sueño.

Levantando el pequeño cuerpo, Sasori lo abraza al tiempo que juntos se esconden en el interior de Hiruko.

Así, marchan lejos. Era el viaje más largo que jamás había hecho el joven rubio. Por el camino, Sasori le explicó que tenían su primera misión juntos. Debían viajar hasta el país de la Roca. Una vez llegasen, Deidara debería infiltrarse en una familia para recabar toda la información posible sobre ese país.

-Guau, de verdad el líder confía tanto en mí?

-Sí, pero estarás solo Dei. Yo tendré que volver a la guarida. Tendrás que usar todo lo que te enseñe. Cuando tengas suficiente información, volveré a recogerte. Entiendes?

-Sí, cuenta conmigo dana, no te fallaré, ya lo verás hum!

-Lo sé, no me has fallado durante todo este tiempo. Ahora calla, vamos a infiltrarnos.

Deslizándose como una sombra entre las murallas, Hiruko penetró en la villa oculta de la Roca sin ser visto. Recorrió varias calles antes de seleccionar la que parecía una familia tranquila y cariñosa. Debía elegir bien.

Hiruko se abrió por la mitad, dejando que Sasori saliera con el joven Deidara todavía en sus brazos. Acerándose a la puerta, le depositó en el suelo y le dio un pequeño golpecillo en el mentón.

-Haz lo mejor que puedas Dei. Y recuerda que más importante que la misión, es que tú permanezcas con vida.

-Sí , dana!

Hinchando sus pulmones de orgullo, el joven rubio permanecía parado frente a él. Denotaba gran valor al aceptar de esa forma la misión, y la repentina separación del equipo formado hace 3 años. Sus ojos brillaban más azules que nunca, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Aun le quedaba inocencia en su esbelto rostro. Siempre sonriente.

Sasori asintió y volvió a introducirse en Hiruko, marchando entre las sombras. Deidara ya no podía verle, pero nunca dejo de mirar en la dirección en la que su maestro se marchó. Al igual que Sasori guardaba con sumo cuidado en su memoria, la última vez que vio la cara angelical de su alumno.

El trayecto a casa se le hizo eterno.

Por fin llegó a las dependencias de Akatsuki. Lentamente entró en su taller.

No estaba cansado, pero su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente hasta tumbarse en el diván. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche pensando mientras Deidara dormía con él.

Frío.

Esa noche hacia frío. Un frío que se clavaba profundamente en su núcleo, al no percibir más el calor de su pequeño alumno.

Enfurecido consigo mismo por abandonar a Deidara, igual que fue abandonado él por sus seres queridos, se levantó y empezó a tirar todo por los suelos. Cogiendo con los hilos de chakra la mesa, la lanzó contra la pared. 2 de las 3 estanterías chocaron entre sí. Le daba igual que sus marionetas cayesen al suelo. Se dirigía a la tercera estantería cuando se paró súbitamente.

Había pisado un objeto. Lo recogió con sumo cuidado, volviéndose a acostar en su vacio diván.

Abrazándolo fuertemente contra su núcleo, empezó a sentir un leve calor. Nunca sería lo mismo que su alumno, pero ambos tenían algo en común. Nunca más volverían a verle.

A partir de ese día, todas las noches durmió abrazado a Tedy, el osito de peluche de su amado niñato.

Solo, en aquella sala, en la más profunda oscuridad y envuelto por el insoportable silencio.


	3. El destino

N/A:

Feliz año nuevo! y que mejor forma de empezar el año que con otro capitulo de mi fic XD. Bueno, ya solo me queda escribir el 4º capitulo, pero como siempre, no se cuanto me tradare. Espero que poco XD. Quiero decir que para este fic me inspire en dos dibujos que encontre hace mucho timpo. Siguero que se vean al final de la lectura de este capitulo asique pondre el enlace hay XD. Una vez más, hay faltas de ortografia (van a ser casi mi firma XD) asi que lo sento mucho. Espero que os guste a todos. Acepto criticas y consejos de todos ^^

Este fic va dedicado a mis danas (kiwi y mattdreams). Asi que disfrutenlo mucho hum ^.^

* * *

Silencio.

Su mundo se volvió silencioso y oscuro hace ya 10 años atrás.

Con el tiempo le olvidaría, solo era un simple mortal que había coincidido con una de las mayores mentes del mundo ninja. Quizás necesitaría decenas de años, pero quería creer que lo conseguiría tarde o temprano.

Akatsuki había proseguido con sus planes. Ya habían reunido a 7 de los jinchurikis, aunque no fue una tarea sencilla. La mayoría de los miembros perecieron durante sus capturas, algunos derrotados por los compañeros de los objetivos, otros habían muerto misteriosamente.

Ese era el caso de Orochimaru, que junto a Sasori, se habían enfrentado al jinchuriki de 9 colas. Según el informe que escribió Sasori a su regreso sin éxito, el equipo 7 de Konoha formado por Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, el propio jinchuriki, era demasiado poderoso y crearon una emboscada de la cual Orochimaru no pudo escapar. El líder no creía que eso fuese verdad pero el informe de Zetsu, su mayor espía, corroboraba dicho suceso. Alegaba que la combinación entre la experiencia de Hatake Kakashi con la fuerza del Kyubi, en la situación en la que se encontraba, habían sido demasiado para la serpiente.

-Estás seguro qué eso fue lo que paso?

-Sí, recuerdo perfectamente la situación,_ Orochimaru subestimó a los ninjas y pagó por ello._

-Entiendo. Konan, convoca una reunión con los demás. Debo informarles de la situación actual.

Con la ayuda de Zetsu, Konan reúne a los pocos supervivientes.

La sala estaba casi vacía, solo tres asientos eran ocupados. De pie permanecían Konan y el Líder.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias. Hemos perdido otro miembro del grupo, como bien podéis observar.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en las caras de los presentes. Nadie de los que quedaban le soportaba.

-No seáis así, esto solo nos perjudica, os recuerdo que hemos llamado mucho la atención. De hecho, la reunión de hoy tiene que ver con esto último. Las aldeas temen que usemos el poder reunido tras estos duros años de trabajo y planean atacar en conjunto la guarida.

Durante la reunión, el líder detalló como defenderían la guarida. Cada miembro defendería un punto cardinal. Itachi se encargaba del sur, Sasori del este, Konan del norte, mientras que Pain se encargaría del oeste. Zetsu se encargaría de vigilar el centro y de informar si se produjese algún incidente importante.

Dos días más tarde las aldeas se coordinaron para avanzar contra ellos. No combatirían juntos, pero si a la vez. Esto suponía una gran ventaja para Akatsuki, ya que no se comunicarían entre ellos, ni se encontrarían ninjas de distintos países en la misma zona.

En el primer choque de la batalla, Akatsuki permaneció firme en sus puestos. Pero algo iba mal.

-Líder, me temo que Konoha ha conseguido infiltrarse _y está avisando a la aldea de la Arena_.

-A quién han derrotado tan fácilmente para haber logrado penetrar en nuestras fuerzas?

-A nadie. _El bueno de Itachi nos ha traicionado, y se ha unido a sus fuerzas_. Le han debido perdonar a cambio de tal acto. _Pero lo importante es que se dirigen sin ningún obstáculo hacia la guarida_.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré. Mientras el resto aguante todo irá bien.

Rápidamente rediseñó una formación que equilibrase casi en su totalidad la situación. 3 de sus cuerpos suplirían el espacio libre del sur, uno apoyaría a Konan y los otros dos permanecerían en el oeste.

-Estás solo, así _que procura no caer_, ya no hay más oportunidades de suplencias Sasori.

-Maldito Uchiha, tenía que actuar por el bien de su país, como siempre. Ya me encargaré de él cuando todo esto termine.

-_Al igual qué con Orochimaru?_ Ten cuidado, porque no pienso volver a defender un informe falso.

-Ja, lo sé. Pero esta vez creo que hasta el líder estaría de acuerdo.

-Como veas, pero insisto en un pequeño detalle. _Primero deberás sobrevivir a la guerra tú solo_. Adiós.

-Sobrevivir yo solo…Eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde pequeño. Y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema. Una panda de mequetrefes no conseguirá vencerme.

Las batallas se desarrollaban en las distintas zonas. Eran sangrientas y desproporcionadas. En el oeste, Pain contenía al 8 colas junto con toda su villa. Al sur combatía contra el 9 colas y dos aldeas unidas. En el norte los conflictos eran solucionados sin problemas por la pareja. El este era el más desprotegido con solo un Akatsuki.

Hiruko no daba abasto. Uno tras otro los cadáveres se apilaban en las sangrientas tierras, pero no paraban de llegar nuevos ninjas que les sustituyesen. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus marionetas para frenar a aquel país.

-Jajaja intentadlo, cuantos más vengáis mayor será mi colección al acabar la batalla!

La lucha se prolongó durante muchas horas. Miles de técnicas fueron usadas. Terremotos, tsunamis de barro, e infinidad de técnicas de distintos estilos chocaban contra el poder de las marionetas. Al principio permanecían invictas 298 de ellas, pero poco a poco su número se fue mermando.

-Ncht. Son demasiados, es qué no piensan nunca acabar de venir?

Las marionetas eran destruidas exponencialmente según pasaba el tiempo. Los primeros ninjas que atacaron a Sasori fueron los genins junto con sus capitanes chuunins. Pero ahora la batalla era diferente, mucho más intensa, debido a que fueron sustituidos por juunins y algunos escuadrones ambus.

Finalmente, solo le quedaba su propio cuerpo intacto. No podría con todos. Eran demasiados para él a pesar de su veneno y sus armas ocultas.

-Zetsu!, informa al líder, retrocedo a la guarida, necesito apoyo ahora mismo!

Nadie le contestaba. Se encontraba solo? No le extrañaba, su vida siempre había sido solitaria.

Poco pudo retroceder. En su retirada, varios ambus le cortaron el paso, destruyendo parcialmente su cuerpo al estallar el suelo en el que se encontraba erguido.

Una gran fosa se abrió entre ellos, donde se encontraba enterrado Sasori. Los ambus pasaron de largo, querían llegar cuanto antes a la guarida.

-Maldita sea! Zetsu joder! Responde de una vez!

-Qué quieres? Ando ocupado. _Vaya parece que te están dando una pequeña paliza jejeje_.

-Cállate! Necesito ayuda, volvamos a la base e informemos al líder.

-Volvamos? No es mi misión recoger pedazos de marioneta y transpórtalos hasta otro sitio. _Además, no tenemos porque ayudar a un traidor. Al igual que Orochimaru no era necesario, tú tampoco lo eres en tu estado actual_. Espero que sepas defenderte con media cara, un tórax y un cuarto de brazo jejeje.

-Cómo te atreves! Espera!

Zetsu había desaparecido tan rápido como vino.

No podría defenderse durante mucho más tiempo. Su única esperanza era que no viesen la fosa en la que se encontraba oculto.

-"No puedo morir. Soy eterno. Mi cuerpo puede ser reconstruido una y otra vez. No pereceré en un sitio como este. No."

Varios batallones pasaron por encima suyo, sin percatarse de su presencia. Pero esa situación no será eterna como él.

Un juunin especializado en la detección de chakra sintió su presencia. Parándose en secó, hizo señales a sus compañeros de que su enemigo seguía vivo en la profunda fosa. Dos de ellos saltaron a su interior y fueron envueltos en una nube morada.

Pasaron varios minutos pero ningún sonido salía de allí. Ninguno regresó.

Dos más bajaron, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Es duro de roer. Ese veneno será difícil de penetrar. Avisar a algún compañero de que tenemos arrinconado a uno de ellos. Necesitamos técnicas de viento que puedan esparcir el veneno.

Asintiendo, uno de ellos salió corriendo, retrocediendo en la zona conquistada. No tardó mucho en volver acompañado de un ambu.

-Aun estabas por esta zona? Da igual, le tenemos hay arrinconado, pero cada vez que uno de los nuestros baja, muere por un humo tóxico. Puedes encargarte de ello?

-Estaba sobrevolando la zona. En cuanto al humo, no os preocupéis. Yo me encargo. Seguid adelante.

-No, te haremos de apoyo, tú despéjalo que nosotros acabaremos con él.

-Creéis que un ambu necesita vuestra ayuda? Yo solo puedo con él. Si lo que queréis es la fama de haber acabado con un Akatsuki, a mi no me importa, quedáosla. Pero no quiero que interfiráis con mi trabajo!

-De acuerdo, esperaremos a tu señal.

El ambu, empezó a valorar la situación. Si entraba le atacarían con veneno. Debía ser rápido.

Tras un gran salto, se subió a un pájaro, cayendo en picado dentro de la fosa. Un humo morado se volvió a esparcir, pero era disipado por el batir de las alas del ave.

-"Mierda, no tengo nada más que esto, y ahora no me funciona. Finalmente me han alcanzado. No sé quién es, pero su nombre será famoso por acabar con mi leyenda, con Akasuna no Sasori"

Al alcanzar el suelo, el ave se desvaneció en humo blanco. Empezó a observar aquel lugar. Era evidente la situación de su enemigo. Lentamente se acercó hasta él.

Era alto. Más alto que el resto de los ninjas, pero claro, quién no es alto visto desde ras del suelo? Los ojos de Sasori, llenos de ira, se clavaban en su cuerpo. Delgado y esbelto, así se veía con el uniforme. Le llamó la atención un dibujo en su pecho. Parecía una nube roja. Su larga melena, estaba recogido en una coleta. Su flequillo tapaba parte de la máscara.

No podía dejar de mirar. Esa imagen le resultaba familiar, aunque nunca antes se había encontrado con aquel ambu. No era uno de sus espías. De qué le sonaba entonces? Cuando se paró enfrente de él, deslizó su mano a través de la máscara, desprendiéndola para dejar al descubierto su fino rostro.

Azul.

Azul intenso. Su ojo brillaba. Al igual que su sonrisa.

No podía ser. Aquel niño no podía haber llegado a ambu en la vida. No podía tratarse de su preciado alumno. Le daba por muerto.

-A qué esperas? Acaso me temes ahora que te das cuenta de que tu rival es el gran Akasuna no Sasori?

-No. No te tengo miedo. Deberías saberlo, dana.

-Es imposible.

- Te he estado esperando. Ya tengo suficiente información, aunque creo que ahora no te servirá de nada.

Deidara se agachó junto a Sasori. Recorría con su mano el cuerpo destrozado de su maestro. Tendría que haberle encontrado antes. Maldecía el haberse retrasado con su equipo en la salida de la villa. Un movimiento brusco, apartó la caricia dirigida a su rostro.

-Eres imbécil! Jamás iba a volver. Te abandoné. No queríamos información, solo deshacernos de ti.

-Eso no es lo que decían tus ojos.

-Mis ojos no son de verdad. Nada de lo que soy es de verdad.

-Mentira. Todo tú eres de verdad para mí hum.

-Te estás oyendo? Veo que aun eres un crio, pero iluminaré tu ignorancia, para que crezcas de una maldita vez.

-A qué te refieres dana?

-No recuerdas nada de tú infancia? No recuerdas a tu verdadera familia?

-No…bueno…recuerdo algo, pero no sé lo que es. Solo sé decirte que todo era rojo y oscuro.

-Niñato, yo maté a tu familia! Maté a todos tus amigos! Nunca te distes cuenta en todos estos años qué yo destruí tu vida? Tú eras un vulgar niño de la nación que conquisté.

Los azules ojos fueron eclipsados por unas lágrimas. Pero su sonrisa se mantenía firme.

-Por qué sigues sonriendo? Debes matarme de una vez. Venga a tu familia. Acaba con su asesino!

Rápidamente, Deidara sacó un kunai y se abalanzó contra Sasori.

Nada.

No sintió ningún dolor. Tan solo el calor que antaño había perdido.

Deidara le sostenía entre sus brazos, apretando su núcleo contra su pecho. Su angelical rostro rozaba el de Sasori. Solo un susurro rompió aquel instante.

-Dana, siempre te he querido, y nunca te he guardado rencor.

Aquellas lágrimas no eran de dolor. Su alumno lloraba porque al fin, podía volverse a reunir con él. Y ahora su cara se encontraba empapada. Lloraba por ambos, pues sus lágrimas cayeron en su artificial rostro, recorriendo también sus mejillas. No podía comprender como no le tenía rencor. Él mismo se odiaba, por todo lo que le había hecho. Odiaba en la situación que se encontraba, débil y vulnerable. Pero jamás cambiaria el hecho de haber podido ver a su alumno una vez más.

-Imbécil. No es natural que la gente quiera a un asesino.

-Tú no eres un asesino dana, solo alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

-Cállate! Si realmente eres mi alumno, tenme más respeto!

-Jajaja, sí, mi dana.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, acaba conmigo. No quiero que sea otro el que destruya mi existencia. No me gustaría de por si morir, pero si he de hacerlo, me conformo con tus manos.

-Te he mentido sobre mis recuerdos. Sé perfectamente quienes eran mis padres y mi pueblo hum. Pero nunca estuve más vivo que contigo. Así que, me temo que voy a desobedecer por primera vez una orden tuya. No pienso acabar contigo. Es difícil, pero escaparemos juntos de este lugar.

Escapar juntos. Sería eso posible? Antaño lo había deseado con tantas fuerzas. Pero era un sueño. Estaban rodeados de enemigos, si le veían con él se convertiría en un traidor, y todos le buscarían. No, no podía permitirlo.

-No seas crio. Esto es la guerra, no hay lugar en el que pueda sobrevivir. Mátame de una vez. Incluso los míos me han abandonado. Dei…mátame.

-Te demostraré que ya no soy un crio dana, esta vez seré yo quien cuide de ti. No te preocupes tengo un plan.

Deidara depositó dulcemente su cuerpo en el suelo. Poniéndose de nuevo en pié, recoge algunos trozos de marioneta que estaban esparcidos en la fosa. Quizás más tarde podría recomponerlos para crear un nuevo cuerpo para su dana. Extrayendo un pergamino de su mochila, los guarda en él, con un sello de sangre.

-Bien, paso uno listo hum.

-No lo intentes más. Volverás a perderlo todo si intentas ayudarme.

Continuando con su plan, Deidara moldea un trozo de arcilla con la boca de la mano. Debía ser moldeada con sumo cuidado, siendo fiel hasta el último detalle.

-Dei, qué te pasó? Han experimentado contigo?

-No dana, me dijiste que consiguiese toda la información que pudiese. Esta es una de las técnicas prohibidas de la villa de la Roca. Con ello puedo mejorar mis técnicas artísticas.

-Pero si tú no sabes de arte.

-Claro que sé. Me inspiré en ti. Quería que mis figuras también se pudiesen mover como tus marionetas. Así que empecé a infundirles mi chakra y para ello necesito estas bocas. La mía propia también me vale, pero así puedo hacer muchas más hum.

-Eso nunca será arte. " Se inspiró en mi? Realmente es un idiota".

-Ya lo veremos dana. Bueno esto ya está.

Una masa de color negro y blanco emergió entre los labios de la mano. Era una figura pequeña, pero cuando Deidara formó unos sellos, está, creció hasta ser del tamaño al que debía imitar. Estuvo examinándola durante unos segundos. El más mínimo fallo echaría a perder todo el plan.

-Pero! Eso es! Dei, qué pretendes?

-No te preocupes. Ya te dije que tenía un plan. Esto te sustituirá mientras nosotros nos fugamos hum.

-Me sustituirá? No Dei, no pensó ir así. Mátame antes que hacerme eso.

-Aun no entiendes que si te dejo morir aquí, o si te mato, entonces y solo entonces, perderé realmente todo lo que tengo. Tu vida es mi mayor tesoro dana y no pienso volver a perderte.

Sasori empezaba a entender cuál era el plan del joven. No quería verse reducido a eso. Sería peor que morir. Sin embargo, era cierto que a la hora de poder pasar por delante de sus enemigos, sin ser detectado, era una de las mejores ideas. Pero no podía aceptarlo. Se volvería tan vulnerable. No podría hacer nada en ese estado, ni siquiera hablar, ya no digamos defenderse. Dependería por completo de otro. Nunca antes habría pensado en esa opción.

No. Nunca había sido una opción.

-Bien, todo está listo hum.

-Te he dicho que no Dei. Piensa en otra cosa.

-No hay más tiempo dana, mis compañeros me esperan arriba. Bajaran a comprobar que realmente hayas muerto.

-Me da igual! Tú tampoco me entiendes! No puedo desprenderme de mis marionetas! Sería tan…tan…

-Dana, claro que lo sé. Sé perfectamente cómo te sentirás. Yo también he estado vulnerable, solo y rodeado de enemigos cuando me dejaste en la villa, pero sabes qué? Pude seguir adelante porque confiaba en ti. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver hum.

-¡!

Podría sentir algo parecido en aquella situación. Pero nunca sería lo mismo. Sin embargo aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Confiaba en él. En aquel asesino despiadado, que ahora estaba a punto de sufrir la mayor derrota de toda su existencia. Confiaba en él. En un ser que no era humano, ni tampoco marioneta. Confiaba en él…

-Por favor dana, no quiero perderte. Te defenderé de todos. Mi cuerpo será tú último escudo. Mi cuerpo será tu última arma.

-…

-Adelante dana, confías en mi?

Aquel joven le estaba llevando al infierno. Lo que pretendía era peor que estar en la batalla. Sería como arrancarse el alma.

Pero la dulce voz del rubio sonaba tan confiable, tan cálida, tan tranquilizadora.

Una vez más alzó la mirada hacia su alumno. Sus ojos denotaban determinación. Cumpliría con su palabra? La duda se instauró en su mente, a la vez que una pequeña esperanza surgía desde su rostro. Cuando le miraba así, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso morir por un instante en sus manos.

Finalmente una sonrisa se esbozaba en su alumno. Una sonrisa que se repitió durante años en sus sueños. Su sonrisa inocente y angelical, que había perdido por su incapacidad de protegerla. Ahora volvía a él.

-…sí…

Con el permiso de su maestro, Deidara colocó su mano en su núcleo. Con suaves y cuidadosos movimientos, separó a la criatura más invulnerable e insegura que existía en el mundo, de su mayor y destrozado escudo.

Sasori se revolvía inquieto en su mano. Era patético. Todo a su alrededor era surrealista. Allí se encontraba, observando cómo su alumno metía un falso núcleo en la marioneta, mientras le clavaba el kunai que había dejado en el suelo.

Tras terminar de colocar el falso Sasori, su alumno le agarró con fuerza contra su pecho. No le hacía daño. Aun recordaba lo sensible que era en aquella forma. El calor que emergía de su enorme cuerpo cubría por completo al núcleo. Esté, se agarraba impetuosamente con los pequeños tentáculos que tenia, temeroso de ser herido. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento las dulces manos que le sujetaban fuesen a dejarle caer contra el suelo.

Aquella sensación aumento cuando Deidara sacó de nuevo un pájaro de arcilla y se subió a él.

-Dana, tranquilo. No te dejaré caer. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a volar, pero te aseguro que es lo que mejor se me da. Confía en mí, te protegeré tal y como te había dicho. Aunque me cueste la vida.

Sasori empezó a temblar cuando el ave dio sus primeras batidas en el aire. Pensaba que moriría, pero poco a poco fue confiando en su alumno. Aunque odiase esa situación, era el único que aun no le había abandonado. Se merecía una oportunidad.

El ave tomó altura y velocidad, saliendo de la fosa. Cuando llegó a la altura de sus compañeros, Deidara no paró de volar hacia delante mientras les gritaba.

-Listo! Ya está muerto! Nos reuniremos en la guarida! Hay que acabar con el resto!

-Realmente lo ha matado? Yo no he oído nada, tú baja y comprueba que es lo que ha pasado ahí abajo.

Uno de los ninja descendió, encontrando el cuerpo de Sasori clavado en el suelo. Un kunai estaba clavado en medio del kanji.

-Ha muerto! Seremos famosos!

-Bien, sigamos pues!

Todos siguieron hacia delante, dispuestos a acabar con sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto, Deidara vigilaba que no se encontrase cerca de nadie. Debía cambiar el rumbo y alejarse de aquel lugar sin ser detectado. Por el camino se cruzaba a cientos de los suyos avanzando.

-Ahora!

Un brusco giro asustó al tembloroso Sasori. Era el viaje más infernal y agónico que había realizado nunca.

Por fin, tras recorrer un par de kilómetros hacia el noreste, el ave empezó a descender. Deidara recordaba que en las inmediaciones se encontraban unas cuevas. Allí podrían permanecer ocultos y a salvo de quienes osasen amenazar a su maestro.

El pájaro de desvaneció en una nube de humo al tiempo que Deidara saltaba dentro de la cueva. Inspeccionando en los alrededores, sentía que lo había conseguido. Poco a poco se internó en ella, sujetando siempre cerca de su pecho a su maestro.

-Dana, ya está. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, aun así estaré vigilando la zona hum.

Lentamente, fue depositado en el suelo. Aun temblaba por los acontecimientos. Odiaba todo y a todos. Inquieto, se desplazaba por el suelo buscando los pies de su alumno. Quería volver a ser abrazado. Se sentía más seguro hay.

-Dana, espera. Tienes que esperarme aquí.

Deidara se agachó para dejarle de nuevo en el suelo, enfrente de él.

-Sé que no quieres estar solo y en el frío suelo. Pero tengo que asegurar la zona. Colocaré unas pocas trampas explosivas y volveré hum.

-"Ni hablar, no me vas a dejar aquí tirado, como si me tratase de un animal. No, definitivamente voy contigo niñato"

Impulsado por los tentáculos, se lanzó contra el pecho de Deidara. No perdería esta batalla. Que no le pudiese hablar no limitaría sus acciones.

Finalmente Deidara tuvo que llevarle con él hasta la entrada. Desconfiaba de todo el paisaje mientras colocaba estratégicamente las minas y explosivos.

-Listo, no quiero estar más tiempo al descubierto, volvamos por ahora al interior hum.

-"Será lo mejor niñato. Pero creo que has colocado muy pocas. Supongo que temes que me hagan daño mientras estamos en la entrada"

Una vez más se internaron en la cueva.

Más relajado, Deidara mira complacido por los resultados a su maestro. El temblor había desaparecido. Sabía que no le gustaba esa situación asique empezó a planear como solucionarlo.

-Bien, ahora es más importante devolverte alguna marioneta para que puedas ser tu mismo hum.

-"Todas las que cogiste estaban rotas imbécil. Y no creo que tú seas capaz de arreglarlas"

-No será una maravilla, pero podré moldear los restos de varias para crearte una nueva hum.

Lentamente Deidara deposita en el suelo a su maestro mientras busca el pergamino en su mochila. Nada más sacarla, la extiende frente a los dos. Mordiéndose el pulgar, realiza los sellos necesarios para que se abra terminando con un golpe en el pergamino. Pero no fue el único sonido que se escucho en ese ínstate.

Finas y cálidas gotas caían con la gravedad hasta derramarse en el kanji de Sasori. Este estaba paralizado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una brillante y afilada hoja atravesaba el esbelto cuerpo de su alumno a la altura del diafragma.

No tenía tiempo para pensar. Súbitamente agarró el filo al tiempo que se encaraba a su enemigo. Era su compañero de equipo, pero eso no impediría que Deidara intentase defender a su maestro con todas sus fuerzas. Él ya no era un ninja de la Roca, volvía a ser un componente de Akatsuki.

Con inesperada furia, ambos combatieron sin importarles el resultado. Solo querían ganar.

Deidara lanzó varias arañas explosivas justo en el momento que era capturado por manos de barro emergentes del suelo.

Una nube de polvo se levantó con el estallido. Las minas explosivas de la entrada reaccionaron con el pequeño temblor de suelo, estallando a su vez. Miles de rocas se desprendían cerrando la entrada a la cueva. Todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso al poco tiempo.

El estruendoso ruido de las explosiones, sacaron de su trance al indefenso Sasori.

-"Dei? Qué demonios ha hecho? dónde estás?"

Cuando todo acallo, se desplazó silenciosamente entre las piedras que cubrían el suelo. No sabía cuál era el resultado de la batalla. Si se encontraba con el enemigo, sería su fin, pero sentía la impetuosa necesidad de ver a su alumno.

Un bulto en el suelo se observaba a lo lejos. Desplazándose lo más rápido que le permitían sus minúsculos tentáculos, Sasori se aproximo. Cuando estuvo a su lado se paró junto a su cabeza, rodeado de un charco de sangre inmenso.

-"Dei?"

Acariciaba con sus tentáculos el rostro de su alumno. Estaba frío. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-"Dei! No me hagas esto! Tú no puedes abandonarme como los demás!".

Lentamente, acariciaba el lacio flequillo del rubio. Esperando que ese movimiento le devolviese su espíritu. No había respuesta.

Diez segundos.

Los diez segundos más largos de su vida, junto a su amado alumno. No se atrevió a separarse de él.

Levemente uno de los parpados se abrió. La imagen era borrosa, pero podía distinguir un pequeño ser a su lado. Estaba bien. Lo haba conseguido. Lo había defendido como prometió.

-Dana…

-"Dei, no te esfuerces conserva tus fuerzas. Te pondrás bien, ya lo veras"

Sabía que no podría respirar por esa herida, al tiempo que se desangraría por estar cortada la arteria abdominal. Pero debía decirle muchas cosas. Quería pedirle que se fuesen lejos. Quería que viviesen juntos para siempre. Quería mejorar su arte con él. Quería tantas cosas…

-La salida…está bloqueada…no necesitas comer…permanece aquí…a salvo…

El brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Dana…yo…te…amo…

Finalmente sus ojos se apagaron. Su cuerpo descansaba ensangrentado. Inmóvil. Nunca más se volverá a levantar. Nunca más volvería a abrazarle. Nunca más se borrara de su rostro su fe. Pues como siempre, quedó parado, frente a Sasori. Eternamente sonriente.

No pudo más que abrazarse a su rostro. Soñando que se volverían a encontrar.

Solo, en aquella cueva, en la más profunda oscuridad y envuelto por el insoportable silencio.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracas por haberlo leido ^^ he aqui los dos enlaces XD (estan partidos porque no me deja poner el enlace seguido,juntad las partes para tener el verdadero enlace XD s alguien sabe como adjuntar los enlaces sin que se borren la mitad y de seguido, por favor, suplico me enseñe XD)

1) http:/

ireal70.

deviantart.

com/

gallery/

5601699#/

d2obxoo

2) http:/

s1213.

photobucket.

com/

albums/

cc469/

minirenji/

?action=

view¤t=

responde

.jpg#!oZZ1QQcurrentZZ

http%3A%2F%2Fs1213

.photobucket

.com%

2Falbums%

2Fcc469%

2Fminirenji%

2F%

3Faction%

3Dview%

26current%

3Dd61479c2

747f74ae5937dd449

ce107c4

.jpg


	4. Epilogo

N/A

Bueno y con esto doy por terminado este fic XD la verdad es que me anima mucho que os este gustando mis historias,asique cuando tenga tiempo escribiré más XD. Como siempre, tengo faltas de ortografia bla bla bla XD

Se lo dedico sobretodo a mi nidana (mattdreams) que estaba esperando con ilusion el final del fic XD y evidentemente, también se lo dedico a mi dana (kiwi). Y ahora a disfrutar ^^

* * *

Sonriente.

Aquel muchacho se encontraba parado a un lado del camino, con la mirada en las nubes.

Tenía el pelo largo y brillante, del color de los rayos del sol. Su cuerpo era esbelto. No podía ver nada más. Solo su espalda.

-Hey! Puedo ayudarte en algo? Vas hacia Konoha?

Sin miedo, se giró para responderme. No podía creérmelo. Sus ojos eran azul intenso. Tenía un flequillo que le cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro. Debajo vi un aparato grisáceo. Y su inconfundible sonrisa. Permanecía hay, intacta, como si nunca hubiera sentido pena alguna.

Era imposible. Recuerdo que murió en la guerra de hace 3 meses. O al menos se le dio por muerto, es cierto que nunca se encontró su cadáver. Realmente este muchacho es él? No me cabe duda. Si no es él, es su gemelo.

-Vaya! Es toda una sorpresa verte con vida Deidara. Pensé que habías muerto en la guerra contra Akatsuki. Sabes que se te considera un traidor verdad? Ten cuidado si vuelves allí. Qué has venido a buscar en este país?

-Tú también eres un traidor Itachi, y sin embargo veo que vives muy bien en tu villa. De todas formas no puedo volver a la mía. Es cierto que morí hace 3 meses.

-¡!

Deidara se quitó la capa que cubría por completo su cuerpo. Debajo vestía el uniforme de ambu. Pero algo era distinto. En su pecho se veían dos nuevos objetos que nunca antes había tenido. En el lado izquierdo, un sello junto con una sutura de hilo negro, mantenían encerrados unos labios. En el lado derecho un cilindro sobresalía. En él estaba escrito un kanji: "Escorpión".

-Sasori? De veras eres tú?

-Así es.

-No entiendo. Para ti Deidara era muy importante, cómo has podido convertirle en una marioneta?

-No es una marioneta. No le he completado y manipulado como al resto. Solo he hecho que sea literal el deseo de mi alumno.

Flashback

-Por favor dana, no quiero perderte. Te defenderé de todos. Mi cuerpo será tú último escudo. Mi cuerpo será tu última arma.

End of flashback

-Estás loco? Sabes de sobra que Deidara no quería ser una de tus marionetas. Ni tú tampoco lo querías.

-No me quedo otra opción estúpido traidor! Si tú no hubieras abandonado tu puesto, no habría tenido que ocurrir. Deidara seguiría vivo!

-No. Te equivocas. Si Deidara murió fue porque no pudiste defenderle.

-Calla! Tú qué sabrás? Pero eso ya no importa. Viajo buscando el método de devolverle la vida. Lo único que me queda de él es este cuerpo eternamente sonriente.

-Estás seguro de eso? Yo no lo reviviría. Piénsalo bien. Y si cuando le traigas ya no es el mismo? Deberías dejarle descansar. Si tanto ansias estar con él, porque no terminas con tu existencia Sasori?

-La única existencia que debería desaparecer es la tuya. Yo siempre seré eterno. No oses volver a insinuar que debería dejar de serlo.

-Entonces siempre tendrás el mismo problema. Él no es eterno, y cuando lo traigas a la vida, envejecerá lentamente y volverá a morir. No solucionarás nada.

-Y qué pretendes que haga! Matarme! No puedo hacerlo!

Por primera vez era capaz de llorar. Aquel cuerpo le permitía derramar finas lágrimas hasta fundirse en la eterna sonrisa de su alumno. Era una imagen deprimente. El ser eterno que buscaba el contacto con lo efímero.

Itachi le lanzó un kunai sin intención de herirle. Más bien parecía como que se lo prestase por un momento.

-Aunque te de miedo, es la única solución viable para ti, al menos que quieras pasar el resto de la eternidad tú solo.

-"Solo. No. Ya no aguanto estar solo. Todo lo que antes amaba ya no me importa. Ni el silencio, ni las marionetas, ni mi arte."

-Y bien, seguirás huyendo de tu deber?

-No. Pero no puedo irme así. Por tu traición deberás hacerme un favor. Busca una pradera tranquila y entierra allí este cadáver. No me saques de su interior. Así estaremos juntos.

-De acuerdo, me parece justo. Dale recuerdos al pequeño Deidara de mi parte cuando le veas.

Su pulso temblaba, pero el ciego tenía razón. Debía acabar con lo último que le quedaba. La última parte del escudo que creó hace muchos años. Ese era el último impedimento para poder volver a ser humano y estar con los demás. Para dejar de estar solo. Para reunirse con su ángel.

Levantando con dificultad los brazos, miro hacia el cielo. Unas palabras fueron susurradas antes de dejar caer el kunai sobre él.

-¡!

-¡!

-Pero bájalo más, no te lo has clavado.

-No puedo, mis brazos no me responden.

-Cómo no te van a responder si los manejas tú?

-Te digo que no puedo imbécil!

Los brazos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del núcleo. Por más que intentase terminar lo que empezó, no conseguía avanzar ni siquiera un milímetro. No comprendía que sucedía.

-Dana…No lo hagas. Sé que te da miedo morir. No lo hagas por mí.

-¿¡! Dei?

-Qué dices Sasori?

-No quiero que sufras por mi culpa dana.

-Dónde estás? No te veo Dei.

-De qué estás hablando? Te has vuelto loco?

-No lo oyes Uchiha?

-Oír el qué?

-Cállate! No me dejas oírle! Dei dónde estás?

-Siempre estoy contigo…pero es la primera vez que me oyes…

Su voz empezaba a perder fuerza. Sasori miraba en todas las direcciones posibles. No podía parar de buscarle. Parecía que se había vuelto loco.

-Dei? Habla más alto! Dei? Deidara!

-Ya basta Sasori. Es suficiente por hoy. Ven, vayamos a mi refugio. Allí podrás descansar.

Agarrando por los hombros a Sasori, le condujo hasta una casa secreta de los Uchiha, en las afueras de Konoha. Sasori seguía intentando escuchar de nuevo a Deidara, pero no lo conseguía. Paso todo el día sentado en una esquina, con la mirada perdida y su eterna sonrisa.

-Yo me tengo que dormir Sasori, mañana debo volver a la villa para dar mi informe de la misión. Tú puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor. Buenas noches.

-…

Itachi pensó que ya no tendría solución. Aquel ser lo había perdido todo. Incluso la razón.

Silencio.

La casa permanecía en silencio y completamente oscura.

Cansado, Sasori dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Quizás soñé despierto. No he podido escucharle. Itachi no lo hacía. Es una ilusión.

Un susurro era llevado por el viento que entraba a través de la ventana.

-¡!

-D...n…e…s…h…

-¡! Dei? Habla más alto!

-Dana no estás soñando hum.

-Dei? No, qué es lo que me ocurre?

-No te ocurre nada, es solo que no me puedes escuchar. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado.

Era cierto, sentía una leve caricia en su núcleo. Pero en la sala no había nadie. Era realmente su alumno?

-Cómo puedo hacer para oírte?

-No lo sé. Solo relájate. Vuelve a estar en paz contigo mismo al igual que hiciste cuando decidiste reunirte conmigo hum.

Cerró los ojos. Intentaba controlar su respiración. Relajarse. Tenía que relajarse. Poco a poco su mente se fue quedando en blanco.

-Abre los ojos dana.

Allí estaba, sentado junto a él. Sus ojos brillaban como la luna llena. Podía verle claramente. Como si nunca se hubiera muerto. No había cambiado nada, ni siquiera su sonrisa.

-Por qué no me has hablado antes niñato?

-Claro que lo he hecho, pero tú no me escuchabas.

-Yo…No pensé que te volvería a ver en vida.

-Renuncie al cielo dana. Me he quedado en lo terrenal. Así podré estar a tu lado. No vuelvas a intentar suicidarte hum.

-Qué has hecho qué? Imbécil! No debiste haberlo hecho, y ahora qué pasará con tu alma?

-Nada, vagará por siempre en este mundo. Siempre he sido tu guardián desde ese día dana.

-Pero me cuesta verte. Te empiezo a perder de nuevo.

-Eso es que no te estas concentrando. No estás relajado.

-No quiero esto! Yo quiero que estés a mi lado y poderte tocar! Poder ver tus profundos y brillantes ojos!

-Solo podrás si mueres dana.

-Morir…sabes que me da miedo…pero si me prometes que estarás ahí cuando….bueno…cuando muera…no me importa sufrir un instante.

-No hace falta que sufras para morir dana.

-¿¡!

-Ven, túmbate e intenta dormir.

-No, explícate mejor niñato. Cómo lo puedo hacer sin sufrir?

-Ahora soy un alma errante, puedo desprender la tuya de tú núcleo. No duele como la muerte física.

-Y no sería más fácil qué te intentase revivir? Sé que Orochimaru tenía una base con miles de experimentos y técnicas prohibidas. Estoy seguro que con alguna podré devolverte a lo terrenal.

-No. No creo que sea buena idea. Aunque mi vida haya sido efímera, también ha sido plena. No me importa estar muerto si con ello tú estás bien dana. Revivir…como un zombi?

-No! Claro que no! Serias como siempre…

-Estás seguro? Cómo lo puedes saber?

-No lo sé! Pero…yo no quiero morir. Y si quiero estar a tu lado es la única forma!

Frías lágrimas acariciaban las mejillas de Sasori. Deidara abrazó fuertemente su tembloroso cuerpo. Le dolía verle así. Dulcemente secó su rostro y le obligó a tumbarse sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Sasori se enrolló sobre sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza en las etéreas piernas de su alumno. Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas siempre? Si pudiesen estar así para siempre. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento.

-Juras que no me dolerá Dei?

-Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño dana.

Cerrando los ojos, Sasori se iba perdiendo en sus sueños. Por culpa de no haber transformado del todo su nueva marioneta, se mezclaban sus recuerdos con los de Deidara. Estos últimos 3 meses siempre soñaba con él de joven, juntos iban a jugar al parque. Corrían y saltaban, siempre sonriendo. Aquella noche no iba a ser distinta.

Deidara se dio cuenta de que su maestro se había dormido. Era el momento perfecto para separar su alma. Lentamente, bajo sus labios hasta los de Sasori. Acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, respondía al susurro de Sasori en su intento de suicidio. Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron cálidamente con los de su maestro. Aquel beso duro apenas unos instantes, pero para el joven Deidara el tiempo se paró.

Los suaves labios de su alumno le despertaron. No se esperaba aquella muestra de afecto por parte de él. Pero no se apartó. Continúo con más pasión.

Un golpe asustó a Sasori, separándose rápidamente de su alumno. No quería que Itachi les viera así. Clavó la mirada en la puerta, esperando a su anfitrión.

-Dana, tío Itachi duerme en la habitación de al lado.

-No, le he oído, se ha debido dar un golpe con algún mueble.

-Jejeje.

-De qué te ríes ahora?

-Lo que has oído es caer nuestros cuerpos al suelo.

Sorprendido, miró al suelo. El cuerpo de Deidara yacía inmóvil a sus pies. Su nucleó estaba unido a él.

-"Ese…soy yo? Pero si me estoy vendo hay, entonces…"

Comenzó a observarse a sí mismo. Sus manos volvían a ser pequeñas. Su altura había disminuido levemente. No notaba la larga melena rubia, sino pequeños mechones rojizos en su frente. Volvía a poseer su cuerpo.

-Dei, qué ha pasado?

-Lo que pasa es que ya podemos estar eternamente juntos dana.

-Ya? Pero, si no he sentido nada. Cuándo? Solo noté tus labios y…

-Te dije que no te dolería, no es así hum?

Una luz intensa iluminó el alma de Sasori. Se sentía tan cálido por ella.

-Te vas dana?

-Eh? A dónde?

-Esa es la puerta al cielo…

-Entonces vamos Dei, recorramos este sendero juntos.

-Yo…no puedo dana…rechacé el cielo.

-Pero qué dices? Usa mi camino, ven conmigo.

Colocándose a su lado, Deidara abraza fuertemente a su maestro. El espíritu de Sasori empezó a elevarse, dejando atrás a su alumno.

-Dei! Qué haces? Ven conmigo!

-No puedo…lo intento dana, pero el cielo está cerrado para mi alma.

-Maldito niñato! Siempre metiéndote en problemas! Cómo se cancela esto?

-Cancelarlo? Jajaja

-No te rías! Que me voy sin ti! DEI!

-Solamente niega el querer subir. Haz un juramento que te ate a lo terrenal.

-Un juramento? Cómo cuál?

-El mío fue que debía proteger a un ser amado por el resto de mi eternidad.

-¡! Serás imbécil! Yo no puedo decir eso! Piensa Sasori, no puedes irte tan arriba. No quiero subir al cielo porque….porque juro que…

-Dana se te acaba el tiempo, ya casi desapareces del todo!

-Cállate! Estoy pensando!...porque juro que…que nunca más abandonaré a mi alumno, este donde este!

Lentamente su alma volvía a tomar forma humana, descendiendo hasta el suelo. Cuando posó sus pies en la alfombra, el rayo de luz se desvaneció. La única luz que entraba en aquella habitación era la de la luna.

Rápidamente, Deidara se coló entre sus brazos hundiendo su larga melena en su pecho.

Por fin estarían juntos. Aunque no era la forma en la que se lo había imaginado. Sasori abrazó a su querido alumno, mientras intentaba relajarle. Había empezado a llorar.

-Venga ya! Si eres todo un hombre, deja de llorar, niñato. Estarás contento, me has condenado eternamente a estar contigo.

-Snif…Tú elegiste ese juramento dana. Pero soy tan feliz, gracias por permanecer a mi lado hum.

-Qué tonterías dices?, no tenía otra opción. Quién si no iba a cuidar de un muchacho tan torpe?

Cogiéndole de la barbilla, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos le devolvían la luz de la luna, aunque más cristalina debido a sus lagrimas. Lentamente acerco sus labios fusionándolos con los de su alumno.

Aquella noche sería la primera noche que Sasori tomaría a su alumno.

Al día siguiente, Itachi encontró el cuerpo sin vida de ambos artistas. Por fin lo habían conseguido. Cumpliendo con su castigo, les enterró en una pacifica pradera. En la lapida se podía leer:

"Aquí descasan dos artistas. Uno eterno. Otro efímero. Pero ambos unidos al fin"

Con el tiempo se creó una leyenda. Se decía que si paseabas por la noche cerca de la tumba, podrías escuchar a dos jóvenes. Siempre susurrantes. Siempre riendo.

Allí vivirían a lo largo del tiempo.

Sonrientes.

Juntos, en aquella pradera, en la más profunda e imperturbable tranquilidad.


End file.
